


Omnikhan, a Clone Wars saga, book one

by Jackaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Star Wars story with original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackaus/pseuds/Jackaus
Summary: Scope of this Star Wars story:The Clone Wars was an under-used era of the Star Wars canon, it was a time of great conflict, gigantic clash of ideas and military hardware. Countless stories can be told: therefore the majority of this story took place during the Clone Wars era, which was the time between the 2nd prequel Attack of the Clone and the duration of the 3rd Prequel: Revenge of the Sith.This story centers on completely original characters, although characters from the Star Wars movie canon would appear in cameo or supportive roles if the plot see fit. The story will not deal with the romance of Anakin Skywalker, but it will deal with intergalactic politics and the empire where he play some role in.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> More on the story
> 
> This Story was written with a science fiction story style the writer favors rather than just science fantasy, hence real science would be used in attempt to patch up existing Star Wars science, there will be in depth political and social commentaries as good science fiction would have. Detailed military and intelligence secret services (think Mi-6) action are to be incorporated into the story line. This is no clone wars animation series, this is dark, complex cultural and philosophical conflict of a galaxy far, far away.
> 
> It has been developed for over twenty years, began as a direct sequel of the original series then evolved the best elements of that plot into the prequel universe. The plot can be seen as how I will write a good Jedi's struggle and fall to the dark side in the chaotic times.
> 
> Since English is not my first language, I was hoping some one would give a hand in editing the minor mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Catch line (crawl?):  
> In the Star Wars saga, Anakin Skywalker was The Chosen One, prophesied by the prophesy of 'the one that would bring balance to the force'. This prophesy has deep roots within the Jedi order, while Anakin turned out to be 'the one', there were others assumed to be the one discovered before Skywalker was found, this is the story of the runner up of the chosen one....

Prelude

'Master Dooku! I am sorry that I am late.'

'No at all, Master Toorani, I only just got here myself! Welcome back to Coruscant! How was your mission?'

'It went well, until I was confronted with a dozen trade federation vulture droids.'

'I take that you have blasted them all back to star dust, haven't you, my friend!?'

'Oh, not exactly all of them, after I got half a dozen, I had to run before more popped out from those big ships. Lucky for me, I've got a fighter with hyper drive. We need personal starships with better controls to dog fight with these droids in the future! I am going to submit a detailed report and recommendation for the next Jedi Star Fighter project.'

'You, my friend,always keen on your hobby of designing new star fighters! I would have wished you be helping me on political matters instead!'

'Politics now? That's too complex for me I am afraid.'

'Star fighter design has always been too complex for me. We ride across the stars on vessels the force has no control of on how they run! I would felt vulnerable whenever I come to realize that fact. It is a great relief to know a Jedi like you is on the board of supervisors in the Space Vehicle Safety Bureau.'

'Stop praising me on that front my friend. You are the master in handling diplomatic and settling disputes. You work saves lives of millions on planets. Every time I went out, I start conflicts. Oh, by the way, I heard something happened in the council meeting this morning. They have missed you since you resigned from the council. Do you mind tell me what happened?'

'I had the same old argument with the rest of the council. The council was unwilling to commit A Jedi force to settle the Naboo situation. You know as well as me, that waiting on a vote by the Republic Senate is a waste of time. Unfortunately, that was the final decision. We will have to wait for the Queen of Naboo to fly all the way here for a special Senate session. My old padawan Qui-Gon leads that mission and apparently he have just discovered a new Chosen One. The council has voted to see this boy..'

'Another Chosen One to be? Master Windu brought one around a year and a half ago didn't he?'

'Oh, yes! He did, I remember the name was Zyjin. An orphan of whom his not force sensitive parents were killed just before Master Windu rescued him…wait… I hoped my memories served me well, tell me Toorani, isn't that youngling having a nap down there Zyjin?'

'Oh! That IS him! You are always alert and you still have good eyes master Dooku! Let's go try the drink I brought back from my trip shall we?'

'Gladly my friend!'

Zyjin Omnikhan was indeed the boy the two Jedi masters were talking about. He was having a nap after a hard day of training at the sun tanned observation hall at the top of the Jedi temple. He lay on the rarely used but comfy public rest benches outside the turbo lift entry junction.

He was barely asleep when Master Dooku and Master Toorani ran into each other. He was lying on a low-resting couch that was difficult to be spotted unless any one step higher onto the platform that lead to the lifts. It was the always alerted Master Dooku who first sensed his presence in the force.

The early parts of the conversation were loud and clear to Zyjin's ears as the two master Jedi wait for the lift. He had to rely on the force and he was beginning to gain control of to catch the final bits of the conversation before it was all cut off by the fast moving turbo lift.

'What do you know about this new chosen one?'

'A kid that apparently has no father. Qui-Gon said the mother just carried the boy out of the blue. Qui-Gon really thinks the lad was conceived by the force. Fits the prophecy.'

'Interesting! Zyjin was a stond-out as well! His parents weren't force sensitive at all. Yet he had the level of Midi-chlorian count rival Master Yoda.'

'I was told the Midi-chlorian count of this new boy surpasses Master Yoda. However, you and I know very well, the knowledge of the force can never be measured by Midi-chlorian numbers. The chosen one is to bring the balance to the force, hence to bring balance to the galaxy. Simply having a high Midi-chlorian count in the blood won't mean he would fix the problems of the politics and conflicts today.'

'Have you come up with any new ways to fix them?'

'As a matter fact, I might have! Toorani, you saved my life, you are my best friend. You will be the first Jedi to learn that I will be resigning from the Jedi order tonight. I have my resignation documents with me right now. You are welcome to convince me not to resign while we drink…'

Zyjin's eaves dropping on the conversation between the masters was eventually severed by the accelerated turbo lift. He was the second Jedi to learn Dooku's plans to resign. However, he was the most insignificant one at the time.

The area Zyjin slept in was favorite meeting spot for Jedis in the Temple, it had the view of the great planet skyline, something to see for whoever is there to wait. Zyjin pick the spot for its quietness at selected hours of the day.

Finally He fell asleep. He dreamt of many things, but every time the images of his parents and those he used to know surfaces, his conscious attempted to divert his attention, to break off from those dreams. He will try to focus on teachings from Master Yoda. The short green, three toed Grand Jedi Master. He has warned him, he should let go of those memories:

'Forget you must. Yourself free from your past, you must. Cloud your minds attachments will. Feelings stronger they are from the past, forget the harder you try. *' (* Yoda grammar, he speaks with a strange grammar,)

Zyjin had again returned to the date which he took the first lesson from Master Yoda. He was the oldest of his class. Not just a few months older, but a year older than the second oldest of his class. There was a heated debate in which the council decided to take Zyjin into the Jedi order. It was the vote of the man whom he later learned as Master Dooku that sealed his fate.

'Questions?' Yoda asked the gathering of kids in Zyjin's dream.

'What IS The Force? Master!' That was Zyjin's first question, a question that sparked shock and surprises among his fellow classmates.

Yoda looked around the younglings which sat in a semi circle before him. He acknowledged the surprised expressions of everyone but Zyjin.

'Wonderful question this is! Dumb, a question will never be! If you don't know, ask you must. Learn you must! Excel with the knowledge of the force, learning is the path! First step, asking is.' He paused so he would turn to face Zyjin to answer his question.

'Simply put it is! An energy field the Force is, binds the Galaxy together it does. Flows through all the living things it is. Life lives with the force.'

Yoda raises his short hand to stop Zyjin from asking his second question. After a short pause, he continued.

'How does the living use the force? You wanted to ask is it?' Yoda smile apparently he read Zyjin's mind. 'Answer your question, Nordiiny will.'

Yoda looked over to the girl right beside Zyjin. She was the second oldest of the class.

'Through the Midi-chlorian. The force communicates with us via the Midi-chlorians. We can order the force to help us once we master the techniques.' Nordiiny replies to everybody what she have learn from prior caretakers.

'Not order, request, more like. Free yourself, closer with the force you are, the stronger you are with the force. Bond with the force, how to, we are here to learn!' Yoda continues…


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If This is written for movie or tv/anime series script, this chapter will be action beginning of the whole saga, it continued the traditional of most Star Wars canon films to start with some form of action.  
> Some sequence in this action set piece are mimic off the start of episode 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wiki links are visual aid of the technology used in the Star Wars universe. Originally planned for readers less fimilar with the tech stuff.

Chapter 1

Zyjin was dreaming again. He let the Force float through him: even with his eyes closed, he could 'see' by the sense of the Force the two incoming star fighters in his dream. He himself, was inside the cockpit of his own standard issue Delta-7-D Aethersprite-class light interceptor or the Jedi Starfighter for short. Master Toorani's Delta-7-C was right beside. Both fighters still had their hyper space ring module attached. A couple of hooks have ejected from the rings' hard points into the rocks close by, the strain from the hooks secured both fighters in a stationary position. The two Starfighters were engulfed inside a 'cave' of a large pot-shaped asteroid. The Jedis maneuvered their flights through the narrow circular entrance to hide.

Two more Delta-7 variants were approaching fast. One of them had an eye catching blue paint job the other has a standard ordinary red paint scheme.

( wiki/Delta-7_Aethersprite-class_light_interceptor)

The two new comers came to a relative stop at the entrance of the cave. Then, the red Delta-7 turned itself around with thrusters, entered the cave tail-first, then slowly it reversed to park inside the asteroid and parked right on top of the other two star fighters already inside. The modified blue fighter simply fired its boosters, headed inside the cave head first, then it made a 180 degree turn inside the cave, smoothly parking itself right on top of Zyjin's Star fighter. The blue star fighter was the Azure Angel, a heavily modified Delta-7 piloted by Anakin Skywalker.

Zyjin had witnessed Anakin's smooth move as opposite to the red Delta-7's careful mechanical routine. Clearly, Anakin was docking his fighter with his piloting skills, whereas the other craft handed the job to the droid.

A series of short beeps kick-started Zyjin's helmet ear piece, and then came the interception of conversation between the two new comers. The droids onboard all four Jedi star fighters had initiated their point-to-point communication link, one that was done via visual optical signals at very short range instead of emitting board frequencies that would be intercepted by the enemy.

"… they could be here any moment. Anakin, you should just fly in first and save us a few more seconds..." the chattering voice was a Jedi General, Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Yes master, I know, but I would be in a better position to intercept and defend ourselves as the rear guard. And besides, you are the master, you should be the first to enter," Anakin Skywalker responded with his energetic voice.

"…Welcome to the old cup, Gentlemen!" Toorani greeted the two via the comlink. "I wasn't expecting reinforcements on this scale, Jedi General (Major) Kenobi and top ace of the republic, (Lieutenant) General Skywalker. It is better than fleets of bombers. I am glad to have you two on board. Welcome to the fun!"

"Our fleet was refitting closest to this position when you sent the request to the war council. It was too good to miss such a chance indeed. There is nothing better in this war than blasting those droids back to dust while they ate still packing up in the freighters." Kenobi was pleased. "and, it looks like today might be the day that the clone pilots have talked about came true at last. The three top aces of the republic fighting side-by-side."

"Aces don't mean much fighting a thousand working droid fighters, but let's hope we do have enough fire power to doom a fleet load of inactive ones."

Toorani agreed with that. "Finally I get to see Anakin in action. We have a lot to learn from him, Kenobi, Anakin's kill score was more than the two of us combined."

"That was merely because I was at the front, facing the dumb droids, Master Toorani. You and Onmikhan were fighting all those prototypes; custom made droids all the time. Much deadlier than ones I kill. Numbers don't count. I should be the one learning," Anakin returned the praise politely.

"So what is the actual plan? We left in a hurry, do you mind filling us in?" Kenobi asked. "I didn't detect any separatists ships or bases in the systems nearby."

"I will let my young apprentice explain. Your turn to speak," Toorani handed over to Zyjin.

"Yes master, R-8 projections! He paused to wait for a hologram to emit from Zyjin's astro-droid.

It was a map of the nearby sector, projected to the centre space of the cave.

"It has been six months since Geonosis. We have so far encountered more than nine million droids at the front. At the beginning, our forces already faced an enemy with a numerical superiority that was roughly five droids for one clone on any battlefield. That number has just risen to six for one. That increase was gained after we destroyed seven droid planetary foundries, each with production capacity of eighty thousand B1 a week. The numbers are still raising and that means only one thing: there are a lot more factories out there. While we tried our best to find the factories, our team has found the next best thing, a list of rally points that the droids made by various factories. It would be delivered to and empty separate cruisers would pick them up."

( wiki/B1_battle_droid)

The projected star map highlighted a few spots mostly at remote, low-population regions of the galaxy.

"These are the most frequently used rally points confirmed so far. This one has reported hot activities in recent weeks. We have creditable intelligents indicating two deliveries of droids from factories unknown which will be inbound in any moment."

The Star map then shrank in size and a hologram of some sort of bomb was displayed.

"This is the republic's latest secret weapon, the Immobilizer bomb. If detonated, the blast prevents starships within a radius of ten thousand kick-jumps-to-hyperspace for about 500 seconds. It is still on a trial phrase, there might still be side effects that we are not aware of. We have special clearance to use it on this mission. Each of us will have three on our payload. Use them at your own will."

Master Toorani cut in: "Master Kenobi, your share of the bombs are here, my apology for not bringing a ground crew with us. We must arm them at once." He then used the Force to open up a crate in front of his star fighter, revealing six immobilizer bombs.

"Oh, no worries my friend: we got used to grabbing supplies without even landing our ship these recent months. Anakin, load them up!" Kenobi turned to Anakin, "I sense they are about to arrive."

"Yes master!"

At once, Anakin concentrated himself with the force, the first bomb rose from the crate; followed by the second and third, and then all three headed to the hard points on Kenobi's fighter. R-4, Kenobi's astrodroid, beeped fanatically from Kenobi's comlink, acknowledging that the bombs were successfully secured. Anakin wasted no time as he quickly transferred his payload of bombs to his fighter. He hooked them to the hard point right before hyperspace activities registered on the hologram projected from Zyjin's droid.

"Here they come!" Toorani began to adjust controls responsible for controlling the asteroid they were in. Slowly, the entire asteroid turned. It was obvious that this asteroid was not there by chance, it was a modified forward observation post. The strange shape was chosen so craft or observation droids could be easily hidden inside it. Its outer rock formation was installed with small boosters to provide slow mobile movement that were hard to be detected by system wide sensor unless at very close range. Visually the entire asteroid would move like it was propelled by natural inertia.

Since the asteroid was to be abandoned after this mission, it had no hyper drive: the Jedis don't mind that it was going to be detected this final time of use, their cover was going to be blown the moment their fighters appeared from inside it. Therefore, Toorani programmed the asteroid to fly towards the point of activity in the star system at full speed.

A gigantic freighter ship came out of hyperspace. The three dozen vulture droid fighters attached on its hull during hyperspace. It travelled immediately, taking off and securing the area. The freighter ship was over seven thousand meters long. Its rhombus-angular-shape-boxy main body gave it an even more enlarged, massive appearance visually. There were multiple docking arms seeming to be randomly positioned on the main hull body, made the ship looked like a cactus build of steel.

( wiki/Variable_Geometry_Self-Propelled_Battle_Droid,_Mark_I)

A second vessel of identical design came out of hyperspace moments after the first.

The Neimoidian captain of the second huge freighter ship looked out from the tiny windows of the bridge. He was anxious, he was late because his freighter's hyper drive malfunctioned. He was supposed to be here forty minutes ago. Worst, there were no other CIS ships around the rally area besides the two lone freighters. His squads of vultures were his only protection.

( wiki/Neimoidian)

"What is going on! Where are the other ships?!" The captain yelled at the droid bridge hand next to him. "have the system fully scanned."

"Yes Sir! Scanning!" The Droid replied. "But, sir, our sensors are not powerful enough to scan the whole system!"

"What!?This madness, Spread out the fighters, secure the area!"

"Yes Sir!"

A schematic of the freighter was projected inside the cave, as Zyjin explained to Anakin and Obi-wan its weakness.

"The Blocton class droid freighter, it is a lazy design but effective none the less in feeding droids to CIS warships. Those feeding arms, once extended, connect to the CIS ships, and transport one hundred droids a minute each. The belly of the beast can house is at least half million B1 and B2 droids with room to spread. However, like many CIS warships designed in a hurry before the war, it has a fatal weakness. In this case, it was structural."

Zyjin continued to fill in the detail but he raised his eyes to look out of the opening of the cave, he could see the two freighters through the cave opening ahead as two tiny shiny dots.

"These points, if hit by a missile or proton torpedo, would smash the ship's structural integrity. We expect that if one-fourth out of six of these areas were hit, it would fall apart. As simple as that. Is everything clear?"

"Looks like it is going to be a easy." Anakin was also looking out via the opening.

"Don't under estimate the enemy Anakin, they might be carrying ten thousand vulture fighters," Kenobi tried to tame Anakin; he then turn to Master Toorani, "Do they have a droid control unit on that ship?"

"Yes, they do, but not an all powerful one that can control every droid they carry on board, but more than a handful I am sure," Toorani replied, putting out the best answer he could think of.

"I say we go out in the open and race there, then we could deploy the bombs before they jump. It is far too slow traveling inside this thing."Anakin's voice was impatient. "With the size of that thing, they will need a lot of time to charge up their slow hyper drivers, so I say we got enough time."

"We will do it the safe way, Anakin." Obi-wan still couldn't put down his old habit picked up while he was Anakin's Master, often disapproving of Anakin's crazy plans.

"Sir, we detected an asteroid heading this way." One B1 bridge worker droid reported to the captain of the freighter.

"Show me!" The captain turn to see a hologram of the incoming, it was heading straight at them. He didn't like what he saw. "Send a dozen vultures to blast it out!"

"Yes sir!"

"Master, we are now less than ten thousand klict away, and there is twelve incoming vultures," Zyjin report his readings.

"Only twelve?" Anakin was surprised. "I say we go now!" He looked over to Obi-wan.

Kenobi gave it a short thought and nodded. "Let's go Master Toorani, I believe Anakin and Zyjin can deploy the bombs in time. We will cover them."

"Agreed! Let's go! Zyjin, give our guests their gifts!" Toorani reached to power up his yellow paint scheme fighter.

"Gladly, Master!"Zyjin reach for the controls. In a patch of empty space inside the cave a container powered up, it was a cluster of 12 concussion missiles. Zyjin have them locked on the unsuspected vultures. "R8, Fire!"

In a matter of seconds, all twelve missiles shot out of the moving pot asteroid, headed straight towards the enemy.

The vultures reacted, breaking formation. Since all missiles had a firm lock on its targets, It went on pursuit right away.

'Anakin, you first.'

'Zyjin, after Master Kenobi.'

The two Jedi masters issued orders to their apprentice at once.

Anakin didn't answer. He detached the hooks, his thrusters at max. In less than a second, he was freely in space. After jettison of the hyperspace ring, he plotted a route that he would fly pass the possible path of at least three vultures evading the missiles on their tail, while remain headed for the freighter at full speed.

Obi-wan following Anakin though it was at a much slower pace. Flying was for droids, and he always needed time to adjust to it every time he returned to fly.

Suddenly, he found Zyjin zooming pass him from behind.

'Oh, I forgot that!' Obi-Wan realized what was dragging him, as Zyjin left the hyper space ring behind. soon after he got out of hiding.

Obi-Wan signaled R4 to separate his craft with the hyper space ring and together with Master Toorani, all four Delta shaped Jedi Star fighters went in to battle.

Zyjin, like Anakin had plotted a path that would ran across vultures. But there weren't much left as two third of the missiles, which all were personally tuned up by Zyjin and Toorani, hit their targets. For the remaining four, two went right into Anakin's projected course, but were instanly turned in to fireballs by just four shots from Anakin's guns.

For the remaining two, one had itself head on towards Zyjin and was too easy as a target. The last one managed to shake off the missile and before he tried to Ram towards Toorani, it was blasted to pieces by Kenobi's guns.

'Sir, four Jedi Star fighters heading this way!' Another Droid on the bridge report with their signature cold tune.

'What! Nonsense. Let me see!' After the captain confirmed the visuals, he panic, 'Blast! Send out all available fighters at once! This is madness! Where are the cruisers? I don't want to die here! Prepare my shuttle!'

'Look at the size of that thing!' Obi-wan speak with amazement. 'I wonder why they don't build guns on the hull.'

'Careful of what you wish for, master!' Anakin's voice came in the every one's ear piece, 'they are releasing dwarf spider droids on to the hull!'

( wiki/DSD1_dwarf_spider_droid)

'Oh I see it! This is still relatively easy!' Kenobi kept his claim as usual as the pair headed towards one freighter.

'Try to get closer, we don't know how effective this bomb is!' Toorani reminded his student.

'Don't worry master, thank you for drawing antiaircraft fire away from me. I will go deploy the bomb now.' Zyjin used the force to help him concentrate, as he plotted the route with least enemy fire in front of him. 'R8, boost preset 3.'

The droid clicked to acknowledge. Immediately, Zyjin felt the inertia of speed pushing him to his seat. His fighter, although not modified like Anakin's, has gone through a lot of tuning to make the best out of it.

When he was about five thousand meters in front of the freighter, he detonated the first bomb. The blast sent out a dim shockwave across the affected region, disrupting gravity.

Soon after the bomb was deployed there was a shuttle leaving the Freighter, one that has a hyper drive. The captain suddenly discovers his craft isn't going anywhere after he order the droid to jump to hyper space. 'What is going on here?! Report! Report!'

'Sir, we cannot jump to hyperspace, due to gravity distortion.'

'Blast! This is not a good day to die! Certainly not out here, get me back to the ship!'

After he deployed his first gravity bomb, Anakin turn his fighter to go after the first weak point. It was at the engine backbone region. By this time, there were over a thousand spider droids on the hulls of both freighters, blasting every gun to their fast moving targets, sadly for them, these droids aren't designed for use in space, their targeting system not well tuned for shooting fast moving planes, it has little to no lethal effect. All their shorts miss Anakin, it was the newly launched a dozen vulture fighters on his back he needs to pay some attention to.

Similar situation over with Zyjin, a dozen vultures were tracing him.

'Master, go for weak point 3, aim your missiles. I can't get a lock, until I shake these off.'

'Got it, firing!' Toorani, sent out two missiles towards the upper backbone of the freighter, hitting the target. The subsequent explosion it causes sent hundreds of spider droids into space.

Anakin manage to hit his target with a proton torpedo payload he had on his craft, while using the hull of the Freighter as cover, he out turn the vultures along the hull, made three crashed into the high raise feeding arms. then blasted three in one go with a quick and sharp rolling turn, before the rest of the droids change tactic from tracing him and spread out.

'This is easier than expected…' Anakin appear to be enjoying himself once again.

Kenobi, having the force with him today, already destroyed another weak point, but before Kenobi managed answer to Anakin's comment, he found their luck suddenly ran out.

Directly off portside of their target freighter a Providence-class carrier drop out of hyperspace. It came in the vase space right between the two gigantic freighters.

( wiki/Providence-class_carrier/destroyer)

'Oh dear!' Obi wan instinctively commented.

Since there were two gigantic freighters here packed full with weapons, having a Providence-class carriers in to meet them shouldn't be a surprise at all.

Zyjin was trying shake of a wing of vultures behind him by flying away from his target towards Anakin's target, but all those trace signals suddenly vanished, the hyperspace gravity disruption crashed the tracers ahead of the trace pack and the rest has to pan out to avoid crashing onto the newly arrived carrier.

Zyjin would be killed if he was two second late to his position when the carrier came out of hyperspace. Not time to contemplate whether it was his luck or was the force saved him, he was immediately confronted with all their new problem: what just saved him is blocking him from targeting of the weak points on his freighter. 'Blast! Master! Go get weak point 6, you should be able to do it.'

'No Zyjin, I will have to deploy another bomb, prevent them from escaping. You are on your own!'

Without other choices, Zyjin yank his fighter off to a path to avoid the carrier to stay on target, evading a barrage of deadly anti fighter cannons from the carrier.

He decided to go for the top side of the freighter, hit two weak points at once, and so complete the mission. Then, suddenly a missiles warning alerted him, the carrier has loads of missile launchers and they only have four targets, they still have some of them left in their cargo hold.

To avoided being tailed on the massive war front, Anakin and Kenobi have learned to help each other by flying towards each other, so each can blast the enemies projectiles or fighters behind each other's tail. Both of them would go pass each other in space so close that they would reach for handshakes if there weren't cockpits between them.

For Kenobi's target, only one more weak-spot is required for mission success. Anakin knew the longer they stay, the more CIS ships would come in and that newly arrived carrier is not helping.

'Master, you are flying along the starboard hull of the Carrier aren't you? Can you blast the starboard hanger bay shield generators for me now?'

'Yes, I am nearing there, what are you thinking?'

'I am going to take this thing out!' he kicked his fighter to max speed, made a fanatical run towards the carrier towards the shielded hangar bay from the port side, blasters at max destroying the protecting cannons and shield generators. 'I am counting on you Master!'

'I hate it when you do that! Anakin. Please don't do it again.' Kenobi know what Anakin had in mind, he have no way talking him out of that mad move in the heat of battle. So he can only help out. He went along the starboard hull, accurately fired a proton torpedo at the shield generator region, seconds after Anakin blew the one on the opposite side.

The carrier was opening the huge blast doors in anticipation of getting feed from the freighters, the hard wired programming ensure they can't initiate close option until the open operation came to a halt. The blast doors on both sides began to close after all the shield generators were destroyed.

Traced by missiles and vulture droids, Anakin flew his craft inside the large hanger, dropped his full payload of concussion bombs inside as he fly pass it. He narrowly escaped from the last gap left by the blast door before it slams shut. Those vulture droids and missiles behind him all crash on to the blast door.

Instantly the whole carrier start blowing up from the inside.

With the problem gone, Anakin can now concentrate on the last weak spot. It was then, he spotted more enemy. One of the Trade Federation Lucrehulk class Battleship arrived but far away from the battle space.

( wiki/Lucrehulk-class_battleship)

'Master, go help Master Toorani, I can finish this one alone!' As always, Anakin think of helping others in a disadvantage at the heat of battle, it doesn't matter they were clones or fellow Jedi.

'I am going there, may the force be with you!' Kenobi yaw his craft towards the other Freighter immediately.

Zyjin and Toorani was in trouble. Each was traced by no less than a dozen droid fighters, adding to the trouble were missiles from newly release Hailfire droids on the hull of the Freighter. Despite those droids were almost ejected into space by the loading tubes, their pack load of missiles are still a worry combine with the missiles from the carriers before it blew up.

( wiki/IG-227_Hailfire-class_droid_tank)

Zyjin came up with a plan to shake off his tail as he skitters across the surface of the Freighter hull. A few second was what he needed to target the last weak points. To dealt with the mess behind him, he decided to use the Freighter itself.

'R8, prepare for maneuvered 17. I will fix you up back at base.' R8 did not seem to be happy with the decision, but it obeyed.

Zyjin fly to the end of the engine section of the huge freighter where it was a blind spot for the spider droids struggling to hold onto the hull. He suddenly disengage engine and put full forward thruster reverse. Combine with the power of the force, he manage slow down rapidly and sank itself right off the edge of the ship's hull. Submerged his craft into the plasmas emitted by the engines. All the missiles instantly lost its target lock. Flew off blindly and the star fighters droids over shoot, they became easy targets for Zyjin as he fire his guns in an upward arc swing.

Once the threat was gone, he kick the craft engine to max and has it raise from the engine emission, all the way up to the point he would get the best target lock on the two top side weak-spot.

There were warnings from R8 on missiles coming his way. But, Zyjin had no time to deal with that, he engaged the lock and fired all his remaining missiles towards each weak spots. Just before he began to move away from the trouble closing in fast, he sense all missiles were wiped out by rapid blasters.

'Nice move back there, Zyjin! I've got five of those weak points! But I don't see any signs that thing coming apart. Plus I have used up all my gravity bombs! I say we go in …' It was Anakin, saving the day for Zyjin for the first time as they cross their paths.

All the missiles fired by Zyjin hit its targets. The gigantic Freighter was already attempting to jump to hyper space.

Then while a star ship make the jump gravity gets disrupted in the spaces around would cause massive stress to ships structures. In the case of the freighters, massive vibrations occurred to every bolt and beams, its structure began to crack. Large components fall out of place, engines dislodged, generators crash on fuel tubes. Explosions from the inside start to rip the hull apart.

The other freighter Anakin hit attempted the same thing met the same fate, only breaking down a lot faster. Countless droids still in their inactive storage status were sent in all directions by explosions. Close to empty CIS capital ships arrived in time to witness the spectacular disintegration of the two freighters that supposed to re-arm them for war.

'I say it is time to go home!' Kenobi's voice crystal clear from the ear piece, 'our job is done here.'

'Understood! General Kenobi, let's go home!' Toorani agreed.

Four republic star fighters broke away from the battle field with their unusual high speed, headed straight to their hyper spaces rings. Each ring was automatically adjusted by each droid of respected pilot to be ready for their mother-ship to dock with it and jump to hyper space right away. Toorani was the last to jump, he left behind the last gravity bomb on delay charge, preventing any enemy from tracing them immediately…

Just four Jedi managed to leave behind a big mess for the CIS force, tens of thousands of inactive droids floating across the space among the millions of pieces of wreckages...


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter formally introduce the lead, in his solo mission which plot devices leads to deepen side plots if I get to continue to develop the story. 
> 
> This chapter also introduce the story's major antagonist, general Zoovhoco, whom the name inspired by a famous Russian general and his character design is a matured wicked Donald duck...

Chapter 2

Zyjin Onmikhan, Age 19, born on planet Hahka of the Hahkas system.  
1.76 meters tall, dark hair with green eyes.   
Not discovered by the Jedi order until he was six years old.   
Jedi Ranking: Apprentice, senior 

Zyjin was the oldest children ever accepted in to Jedi Training prior to the discovery of Anakin Skywalker. Discovered by Mace Windu when he was six. An important factor of his acceptance was his unusual high levels of midi-chlorian count, one that report to have been rivaling Master Yoda. The reason for Zyjin’s force sensibility remain a mystery, since his parents were normal Hahkasians and Zyjin was conceived and born on a research ship operated by the family. Like Anakin Skywalker, and before Anakin’s arrival, Zyjin was seen by some senior Jedi council member as the one…

General Grievous, the supreme operational commander of the CIS force is looking into the information given to him by Count Dooku, now political head of the Confederation of Independent Systems.   
Grievous was not happy with what Zyjin and three other Jedis has just pulled off. The destruction of two of the gigantic carrier ships has forced Grievous to delay an entire campaign against the republic.

Grievous also has the data of the three other Jedi on his databank.   
Skywalker and Kenobi! Them again! These two has been giving him a lot of trouble ever since the first weeks of the War. His war status has shown the duo has put down entire army group of droids each, so far.

What about the other two? He did not pay much attention once he has his focus on Skywalker and Kenobi. Had Grievous gave the patient to read a little further, he would learn the other duo may have been responsible for leveling three droid foundries and five supply depots, taking out four dozen droid transporter ships, disabling a ship yard. Effectively this duo eliminated another army group even before any of the CIS weapons fire a single shot. 

Grievous wouldn’t careless even if he knew how much damage Onmikhan and his master has caused. Grievous brought up his real time updated war statistics summary. Despite one third of his one hundred millions of droid units are on the reserve list. Grievous still has with him a gigantic force. The problem he was facing is to recruit more flesh and blood commanders with a better brain to give orders to the automatic droids and vessels. The talent at his disposal was limited at the start of the war and even thinner as it drags on. A large number of them made vital mistakes he would never dream of they would be making far too often. As a result, more CIS commanders die by his hands instead of to the guns of the Republic in the past two months. 

He was concerned there was a leak in his logistics department, some sort of mole, feeding information to the Jedi, its latest tally: one cruiser, two gigantic freighters and close to one million droids.   
He needs to find a way to flush out the dirt one way or another. 

Grievous reach out with his mechanical arm and punched a few bottoms quickly.   
A separate hologram popped up next to his statistics display. On the hologram was a Geonosian.   
As soon as the Geonosian saw Grievous, he began to speak his native tone. Fortunately for Grievous, his droid alternations allow him to immediately translate what he was speaking.

‘Greetings General Grievous, how may I be at your services?’   
‘We need to resupply the tenth fleet under command of General Zoovhoco, immediately. Can you arrange a shipment of one million droids for him?’  
‘Certainly sir! It will be done in two days time. I believe Zoovhoco is fighting on Hector system in the Drekano sector? Shall I contact him?’  
‘No! Don’t worry about that, I will inform him personally, you simply send me the confirmation and shipping details when the droids are ready! Grievous out!’

Grievous then punched more buttons, another hologram appeared. This one was a deceptive looking creature with a duck beak and an angular forehead.   
‘General Grievous! Here to check on progress? I was reporting to the Count just five minutes ago. In short, evacuation is going smoothly! My troops are fighting back, the Jedi are in retreat. I believe they are sending general Kenobi and that Skywalker boy to deal with me in the coming days. I will greet them well.’

This Zoovhoco appear to be a no nonsense guy, straight to the point and does not fear Grievous as he reports directly to Count Dooku.

‘I am issuing a direct order for you to send part of your fleet to this rendezvous point, on this date. It does not have to be a large force, but I need your most experienced men there. You know what I am talking about! This is a top secret operation, I have special orders from the Count to use any force at my disposal. Good luck General!’  
Grievous keyed in the terminate button also beamed the necessary data to him.

Zoovohoco has been whispered as a possible replacement for Grievous if anything unfortunate happen to the general. Such whisper rarely escape Grievous’ sensitive hearing aid, therefore any chance to sideline or have any thing unfortunate happen to Zoovohoco was always one of his agenda. 

What better chance for him, this time around? Kenobi and Skywalker is going to deal with him Zoovohoco when he has the rights to drive Zoovohoco’s best man, his elite all-rounder assault group away from him!

* * *

Zyjin Omnikhan was looking at the milky way of stars filled his forward cockpit view screen. He knew he was looking at one of the Galaxy’s spiral arm. As he was looking at it, a million stars are looking back at him. He knew he was looking back at the past, as the light travelled to his eyes has left those stars tens of thousands of years ago. 

Being an apprentice under the famous techno hobbyist Master Toorani, the jedi star fighter designer, he was allow to expand his hobby in technical development under much better guidance than Skywalker, whom was left unchecked on that front all by himself. 

Omnikhan had a concept of building a special telescope that was powerful enough to capture light emitted from a distant planet that allow him to see the past as if it was happening before his eyes. He knew this is possible, thanks to hyperspace travel that connect the whole galaxy instantly. 

In theory, if a fleet of ships was mysteriously destroyed in one star system, this device would allow him to see what happen in the near-by system a few months of years after. It may not be useful for solving trouble that has to be solved right away, but it would ultimately unveil long unsolved mysteries. 

The biggest mystery he wanted to unveil was what happened to his parents on that fatal trip that left him an orphan. He was not force sensitive before that incident and he was now using the force as he if force was part of him since he was born. Some of the Jedi explained this as the will of the force, more would have agreed with them with the discovery of Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker was given birth by the force. If that has happened, so would the force decided to appear strong in a boy at its wish. 

Omnikhan, less committed to the religion of the force like other Jedi of his age, partly perhaps because he was a lot older when he was dragged into the order, partly perhaps his parents were intergalactic archaeologies whom believe more on explaining mysterious with facts, and partly thanks to Omnikhan’s current Master Toorani, an engineer and a Jedi master, always reluctant to use his gift with the force, as if it was only the last reserved on solution to his problems. 

Omnikhan somehow modeled his way of thinking with Toorani, therefore there would always be an explanation that may not necessary involve the force as something all mighty. To him it is always possible, someone from the past has invented something, a device or a method, that is capable of implanting the force at a extremely strong concentrate into an living entity. Simply, boost someone not remotely gifted with force to someone rivals Master Yoda. Although no evidence of such method or device was discovered, it remained a possibility. 

There may be clues if Zyjin can construct that light capture scope that is powerful enough to let him watch what happened on that bright firefly red planet on that very fatal day. 

It was always easy to be carried away by thoughts when Zyjin was looking at the milky way. He did not notice the line of text displayed on his secondary view screen until R3-R8, his astro droid beeped a string of signals to wake him up. 

‘Ops!’ Zyjin woke up from his day dream. He saw the line of text. It was a code, encrypted with strange encryption only the special decoder in procession by Toorani would read. 

The mission lead to this decoder was Zyjin’s first mission as special agent assisting Toorani. They were dispatched with a team of elite clone commandos to a low gravity planet in Xencyp system. The Geonosians has built a droid foundry there building super battle droids and spider droids. The operation was a success and the Geonosians was defeated. Then, in the communications room, Zyjin found the decoder device and a star coordinate written on a piece of paper on the middle of the empty floor, on top of a pile of bombs. It took short work for Zyjin to disarm the bomb and retrieved the items. The way it was arranged, it was clearly asking to be discovered. 

The coordinates brought Zyjin and his master to a system where its local star has turned into a red giant. The last planet was a huge gas giant with a massive and beautiful ring. The magnetic field and gas around the planet filtered out the space radiation allow anyone station on the orbit of the rings to have a crystal clear view to the millions of stars of the galaxy. 

The system was used to be a busy transport hub before the sun changed its condition suddenly and violently, there were still a lot of junks floating around. Among them was an old hyperwave transceiver (hyperspace communication) beacon*, one used to be used by the banking clan. It was configured to repeat a recorded message with optical reading only. This message would be deleted by the beacon a few hours after it was received, erasing all traces. Therefore if the intended readers missed it, they will miss it forever. 

For the past five months, they have been getting highly valuable locations and activity reports from this mysterious channel. It was working for Toorani’s ever since they confirmed secret location of a droid cargo container rally point. Their latest success was the location of those two gigantic droid ships. 

Since this source was being treated as safe and solid, Zyjin was dispatched to retreat the latest data alone. Without his master around him, Zyjin’s mind began to pounder, sparkles of curiosity exploded. He wanted to trace the source of signal! Something he would have done in day one, if it wasn’t his master always at his back. Zyjin however, knew it would be risky business. Doing so would made the beacon to self destruct and worst it would turn into the worst of both worlds as he may expose the informant from the CIS to everybody, friend or foe and get he or she killed.

Yet, it is too tempting not to risk it since Zyjin studied the design of the model of the beacon knowing there is little room to plant bombs of any sort into the aged device. 

‘All right! R8, you got the whole message?’   
The astro droid beep in confirmation.   
‘Good! I want you to help me with something. I see an access port at the beacon. I want you to see how much you can read from it.’  
The droid replied: ‘I do not recommend this action. Master may not permit.’  
‘I just want to peek. I don’t even need you to fly over there R8 by your own thrusters. I will help you.’

Before the little droid can object or agree. Zyjin detached R8’s coupling with the fighter then reach out with the force. The droid was lifted from its socket and gently moved by the force to the beacon. 

‘I hope I got you to the right spot R8!’

The droid stopped right in front of access port. All it required for R8 is to extend its computer reading arm and jack into it. 

The droid did so with ease. After a while it spin its dome head toward it rear, signaled Zyjin to pull him back to his socket.

R8 made a copy of the configuration of that beacon. 

It confirmed the theory Zyjin and Toorani agreed upon, this beacon was indeed part of the network used by the banking clan. The Banking Clan** have their own secured network, the biggest after Hyper Communications Cartel now used by the CIS and the republic holonet***, bigger than republic’s official diplomatic and military network. It was also a lot bigger than the network used by the Jedi. It was the most secure compare to the rest. This beacon was the legacy of the days where the banking clan was still pretty much engaged with the republic. The original local network this beacon belonged to was semi open to access to all ships in the system. Even the old protocol was no longer in used, the beacon can’t access the current communications, and it was still part of original banking clan’s gigantic network. It would still relay information that match the configuration of this beacon. Therefore packet of information piggy back on the massive main traffic would always be intercepted by this beacon. If the user stick to one way transmissions like a telegram, it would be very hard to trace its origins. Therefore extremely secure. 

A network of such old beacons would form a secret communication network of its own provided the user can always mask the origins of the signal. If there is a force of resistance within the CIS, they would be using this method to communicate with each other. 

‘If I can locate these beacons in other star systems, we may be able to track down these resistances forces too.’ Zyjin expend his thoughts. ‘I can calibrate a star destroyer’s scanner to scan for these beacons every time we enter a system.’

The droid beeped and a message hurrying Zyjin back to base was displayed on the secondary screen.

‘All right all right! When did you become Master Toorani’s supervisor to keep an eye on me? Did he programmed you?’ Zyjin powered up the star fighter and swings his vessel towards the open stars. He kept an eye on the display keeping up with the conversation, ‘OH! R2-G9 did it? So my master’s droid is your master now? My goodness! Please don’t tell on me! I will give you a good oil bath first thing back to base! Deal?’

Zyjin’s fighter joint the billions of star light as he entered hyper space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The hyperwave communication system is part of the data / visual communications network system in the Starwars universe. It can be seen as the radio, internet plus TV network. The biggest of these open network is named Holonet. 
> 
> ** The Banking Clan was a major fraction in the Star Wars Clone wars era. They sided with the CIS in attack of the clones. Their leader was the tall thin guy in the movie. Supporting material claim the Banking Clan has itself a special network for securely transfer funds of its many banks across the galaxy. Its star ships carry powerful mobile hyperwave transmitters. In my Star Wars galaxy, the Banking Clan has the largest private network, even bigger than the republic / Jedi military network. The Banking Clan network was used by the CIS as a major part of their own military network during the clone wars. 
> 
> *** Holonet is the biggest communications grid that was developed and used by the Galactic Republic and, later, the Galactic Empire. Messages were routed along millions of non-mass hyperwave transceivers buried in hyperspace and routed through massive computer sorters and decoders to reach their sometimes very distant destinations through s-threads. This technology enabled data to be sent and received at faster-than-light speeds, ensuring near-instantaneous communication from one end of the galaxy to the other. (extract from wookieepedia.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter introduce the mi-6 / imf of the Jedi/republic and a key lead character inspired by Thrawn.

Chapter 3

The Covert Operations Department (COD) was unique in the republic arm forces.  
Its predecessor, Jedi intelligence service was formed well before the clone wars. Since the first week of the Clone war, the intelligence service has been dramatically expanded.   
Unlike the so called Republic intelligence service which was actually the intelligence service of the republic government as a whole, the COD was strictly a military / Jedi affair. The chancellor does not have direct access. Only Jedi and top ranking generals fighting the war has access. Information gathered here was filtered before passing onto the Republic or the army’s own Clone intelligence, yet it has access over gains the Clone Intelligence has. 

Under the commander of the department chief, the department was organized into three wings:

Information, was the one closely working with Clone intelligences. It process and analyst data gathers from all sources in aid for its operations wing also the clone army. 

Operation, contains the battle front of the department. Usually operate in small task groups raised and custom pick for each mission. The operatives will strike out against CIS, especially targeting their support services rather than their operational armies. 

Research, was the carried over of Jedi special workshop. The workshop was once nothing more than a gathering of like mind Jedi keen on making new technology inventions. The republic valued the advices from this workshop on equipment requirement, testing and design. It has now transformed into top secret military research department for the Jedi and the new Clone Army.

Commanders for this department were mainly Jedi and Jedi masters. Its first department chief was Master Windu. He had no choice but to surrender his position as the war heated up. He was needed in the front. The next and current chief was Master Geleensarik, the former chief of Research, a jedi of Arkanian origin. She was known for her ability in the field of science just as Master Toorani, though her specialty was the field of genetics rather than mechanics. She was put in charge to enhance the clones soon after the first battle of the clone wars. All the clones assigned to the COD, were enhanced by Geleensarik one way or another, and therefore made them more unique than standard clones in almost every way. 

The current head of Operation is Master Toorani, he was also the chief advisor in weapons research. The current chief for Information is Mr Zor, a Chiss. Characterized by his bluish skin and glowing blood red eye balls, he was personally appointed to the post by Mace Windu. He was a mystery to most of the Jedi circle until his appointment. So far, Mr Zor has been performing his duty with remarkable efficiency and success. He also built an excellent working relationship with various republic intelligent departments. 

***

Master Toorani and Master Geleensarik along with Mr Zor were sitting in front of a holographic projection round table, when Zyjin walked reported in after he got Torrani’s call. 

The room was dim and the air was tense. Zyjin stopped and stood a step in front of the door.

‘Please. Come in and sit down.’ Toorani ordered. ‘From this moment on, you are part of the inner circle.’

‘I… I am honored.’ Zyjin sat down next to Toorani. The room was lack of lights, the only brightest light source was the holo projector. Then, the red slits of Mr Zor’s eyes was pretty disturbing in the dark at the other end of the table. 

‘Let’s get down to business, shall we.’ Toorani continued. His punched a couple of keys on the control and a message and a set coordinates was displayed. ‘This is what Zyjin have brought back from his visit to the beacon. We can assume the coordinates are the next rally point of some sort for a shipment of droids. The only words in this message were: Droids, Trap?   
Toorani paused, so his audience can see for themselves. ‘Any thoughts?’

‘Obviously this is a trap. Are you going to spring it head on? Master Toorani.’ Mr Zor commented his red eyes in full view.

‘We don’t have to go. But it is obvious, there may be benefit in the success of this operation. If I am not mistaken, Master Kenobi’s troops has engaged the separatists in the nearby sector. These reinforcements intended to make for Kenobi’s enemies. ’ Toorani calmly explain.

‘We are a convert operations task force, not a fleet or a division. If this is a trap, what await us would be a fleet of CIS cruisers. We need the clone army on our backup, but Master Windu has informed me, the clones are stretched thinner than ever. Even we do have enough clones, there aren’t enough destroyers to fill them either.’ Master Geleensarik finally spoken. 

‘So we let this one go and let the CIS reinforcements to attack Kenobi?’ Toorani was the one still decided on an attack. 

‘We don’t have the fire power.’ Geleensarik objects. 

‘We can still fly recon for Kenobi.’ Zyjin added in before Mr Zor could open his mouth.

‘Kid, are you going to take on the CIS cruisers all by yourself?’ Mr Zor reacted to the possibility. ‘I bet even Skywalker would have second thoughts on such dare.’

‘He is not that crazy, yet! We can warn the crazy duo Kenobi and Skywalker on what they would be expecting and lend a helping hand if possible.’ Toorani agree to Zyjin’s suggestion. 

‘I hope you have enough practices taking on fully activated droids. Boy!’ Geleensarik knew Toorani will not stop unless he gets his way once he made up his mind. ‘I will grand you the green light for a small team recon operation. Men power limit is two dozen commandos. No more than six ships.’ 

‘Is my Dark Sunshine ready?’ Toorani ask Geleensarik.

‘The cloaking prototype? Mr Zor raised his eyebrows, his reddish glow enlarged, making them look more menacing in the dark. 

Zyjin was surprised, his master did not reveal to him the existence of the ship until now. 

Toorani punched a key, the 3D hologram of the cloaking vessel was on display. It was ugly. It has a dome shaped forward resemble the TIE fighters to be used by the future empire. A body connect to three circular shaped wings with sphere shaped panels perpendicularly placed at the edge, a tail section with a dozen long tentacles extending well back, shielding the ion engines in the center line. 

‘That is one of the ugliest starship to come across my eyes for a long time.’ It was Mr Zor’s first impression the design. So does Zyjin.

‘It has the ability to mimic a ship three times its size. It would also cloak, but the catch was, it will not be able to move with the sub light engines under cloak. Meaning it would have to move with the momentum of inertia once at cloak.’ Toorani filled in the details. 

‘Maybe I will come along in this one. Can I go?’ Mr Zor turn towards Geleensarik, his red eyes caught by her sight. 

‘You know as well as I do, your importance in your post…’ Geleensarik was cutted off by Zor.

‘In that case, I am requesting a vacation. Even droids can take an oil bath, I had to take some leave after working nonstop for three months.’

‘… All right! Master Toorani, keep him out of trouble and bring him back in one piece along with yourself and your apprentice plus my clones.’ 

‘Roger! Roger!’ Toorani acknowledged by mimicking CIS battle droids half heartily.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first on foot action scene of the plot, i borrowed a few ideas off other star wars stories here, such as that mimic droid right off Force Unleashed game. The ship, which would be the leads attached vessel for sometime is an octopus like craft with features of a TIE fighter pod. A mysterious alien force is introduced who they become menaces to the lead later on.

Chapter 4

‘… we are under heavy orbital attacks here on the moon of Hector 7. Fortunately, the clones has taken out the base shielding on the moon. We are launching the final assault. Commander Skywalker has lead a few star fighters back in to orbit to resolve with the orbital attacks…’

‘… General Kenobi. We have intelligences suggest there maybe CIS reinforcements on its way to your sector. You must aware we do not have any spare forces capable of reaching your sector in at least five days time. You and Skywalker are on your own…’

‘…we will do our best! Mace, it is not the first time…’

The hologram recording of the war progress report meeting at the Jedi council came to an abrupt end. Lights immediately came back on. 

Gathering around the projector were seven individuals. There is Master Toorani, next to him on the left is Zyjin, on his right was Mr Zor. The other four are clones without their helmets. They are onboard the Dark Sunshine, hiding in cloak near the coordinates of interests. 

The leader of the clones was Commander Lance he was the first to speak after the recording was terminated. 

‘I hope they live through that. I served with Commander Cody under Kenobi. They often get the best.’

‘Missing the action? Mr Zor responded to Lance’s monologue. ‘Well, I guess you have only recently been assigned to the COD. You know what Kenobi say about the COD. You guys get the real action with all those prototypes. Master Toorani don’t just blast droids when they are down. Time and time again, they have to fight deadly experimental models. So if you want to keep your head one your shoulders longer, don’t wish for real action with those droids if I were you.’

‘Nonsense, Mr Zor. Lance, you can handle the front, you can handle the experimentals…’ Before Toorani can finish, he was cut off by the clone at the helm. 

‘Sir, we are in position. Shall we engage the mimic shield?’ 

‘Not yet, that function stress the reactor more than the stationary cloak. Simply hide in this asteroid belt for the time being. If they want to reach Hector, they have to sail pass this area in sub light speed. Once they got close. There will be our chance. Before that, we will have to wait.’

‘Exactly the type of vacation I am looking forward to. Sitting in the middle of nowhere, no intel reports, no ladies, no holonet, no drinks, no death sticks nothing but books and clamped walls of the ship and the humming engine sound!’ Mr Zor was actually showing expression of joy when he said that. 

Zyjin can’t help but look over at Mr Zor. Impression really doesn’t mean anything for this guy. While his appearance was mysterious and menacing with his appearance but his personality was completely the opposite, not only he was a loud mouth. Smiles are common occurrence on his blue face. He was lack of patience at times then loves to sing some popular tunes now and then as if he does not care. 

***

The wait for the separatist ship was far shorter than expected. Zyjin was on the watch when a gigantic freighter, the same type Zyjin help blown up in the previous mission jumped out of hyperspace. 

Zyjin whom was at the helm station, immediacy deployed the mimic shield, turning their ship into an average asteroid and called everybody out to the bridge. 

Mr Zor was complaining he didn’t get enough sleep as all personnel assemble at the small bridge of the cargo freighter size espionage vessel. 

‘Wow, look at the size of that thing!’ This guy can’t stop talking when he was not working! No one paid much of attention to Zor monologue this time. 

A fleet of smaller separatist cargo vessels entered the system following the gigantic ship.  
Then a number of vessels approached the freighter fleet from a different direction, these came from a different sector than those before it. These ships had a forward resemble claws of insect creatures. This new fleet of vessels quickly docked with the gigantic ship a few, then after about 15 minutes they separated themselves to guard the other smaller cargo vessels. 

The republic observers saw the smaller fleets with cargo vessels and insect leg ships accelerated their approach to the asteroid field, while the lone gigantic cargo ship crawled far behind them. All the smaller ships quickly sail pass the asteroid field. They were in such a hurry, the leading vessels blasted their way through. 

What is going on?

The COD crew turn to look at each other puzzled after all the smaller vessels entered hyper space once they clear the massive rock field. Clearly towards the direction of where Skywalker is busy fighting.

‘A trap!’ Toorani gave a short remark. ‘They are waiting for us with a juicy bait indeed.’ 

‘I don’t mind some adventure.’ Zor was the only one with a joy mood. 

‘Intercept course. Get us closer.’ Zyjin looked out of the glass view screen. The gigantic vessel is getting closer indeed. 

One clone goes by the serial HXT-3811 murmured: ‘I got a bad feeling about this!’

***

The gigantic freighter has reached the outer edge of asteroid belt. For its huge size, crossing the field is not an easy task.   
A number of spider droids and vulture fighters in droid mode concentrated at the forward hull of the freighter, blasting asteroids on the path. A million piece of broken stones scattered across on the freighters path, confusing the low quality sensors installed on the hasty designed and built freighter further.

The Dark Sunshine hid itself in the shadows of a larger asteroid on its path to the huge ship. 

The freighter’s rear access port, just under the engines was where the Dark Sunshine is heading. 

The ship waited until the gigantic vessel was parallel with the large Asteroid, before engaging its cloaking field generator. It launched itself into the open, took the shortest course, and quickly attached to the rear docking ports. 

‘How long til they discover we are here?’ Mr. Zor asked Toorani as the team prepared to enter the gigantic vessel. The clones has put on a type of armor resemble more with their bounty hunter ‘father’ Jango Fett wore, complete with jet packs, hooks, small gadgets and a personal forward shield. 

‘Until our shield only power reactor ran flat, let’s say, that is another two hours at best! Before this big thing clear the field and their sensors can do a clean sweep on the hull! So, we have to make this quick.’ Toorani handed Mr Zor what appeared to be armor suit. 

‘What is this? Why it isn’t the clone’s armor?’ Mr Zor held the surprisingly heavy ‘armor’ and was not happy.

‘We agreed with Master Geleensarik. You are not coming with us Zor! Only your spirit will!’ Toorani pressed a button on wall of the armory, after the door slide open, the skeleton frame of a droid stood before Zor. 

‘So I control the Mimic droid!? Any clones can do that!’ Zor looked at the droid then the ‘armor’, which he now knows it was the controller of the droid. 

‘Mr Zor, since you are such a VIP, we have to ensure your safety. This is the best way for you to join the action in safety. We had little time, please!’ Toorani was already ready at the door to the docking port, he knew Mr Zor was not an unreasonable character. 

‘OH! FINE! You, big guy! Help me!’ Mr Zor approached one of the clone commandos and request help to put the control gear on. 

***

Minutes later, the assault team readied at the docking hatch. Among them was the mimic droid. A custom made droid that was skeleton thin. It carries powerful holographic projectors capable of turning itself into any humanoid droid taller than 1.7 meters. These droid has been a vital part of the republic’s espionage operations since the start of the war. 

‘Remember, the plan is simple, head to the reactor! Closest route. Follow the floor plans on your helmet if lost’ Toorani gave his team the final reminder of the objective.

Mr Zor, has put the mimic droid control gear on. He would see everything the droid sees, even speak like a droid, he would even take direct control of the droid’s limb movements if necessary his moves will be directly implemented by the droid.   
Mr Zor yelled to Toorani and the clone troopers via the droid: ‘Roger! Roger! Can you guys hear me? Testing! Testing!’ 

Some of the clones look up in respond. Even with their helmet on, one can tell they were not pleased as they stood with a B-2 Super battle droid, Zor’s choice of the droid to mimic. A few clones had a bitter taste as this droid is one they can’t shoot at and it does not shut up. 

The hatch lock on the Separatist Freighter was cracked by an R-3 unit. The boarding party rushed inside. The hall way was a lot narrower than those on the republic starships. Clearly it was not designed for large scale movements of the flesh and blooded creatures but for orderly droids.

‘That’s kinda crammed.’ No one but Mr Zor utters a word as the boarding party of professionals and Jedis turned corners as they trek down the empty hallways. 

‘Master, you’ve seen those ships, what do think is waiting for us?’ Zyjin leap with his force jumps as the two Jedi leads the pact. Mr Zor’s B2 was the last, slowest. 

‘I don’t know, assassin droids maybe, new and improved model. Careful! We arrived at the first storage freighter area.’ Toorani made stopped short at the exit hatch. 

Shortly after the rest of the clones and a R-3 droid were in position, Toorani can’t wait for Zor crawling on its way. ‘Please hurry up Mr Zor! You don’t have to walk at the speed of the B-2 for real!’ 

When R-3 successful cracked the codes and the hatch was ready to open. Zor’s B-2 arrived. He made no apologies: ‘No worries, just in time!’ 

‘Oh my goodness!’ Zor piloted the B-2 pass the hatch gate. What he saw amazed him. He stood on one of the overhanging path ways of a gigantic hanger. Tens of thousands of battle droids in storage form hang themselves on rails in multiple levels of the hanger. 

‘Mr, Zor, all we need is to get to the access hatch at the end of the same hallway you are on. It would lead to the central maintenance pathways lead to the reactor core. Can you try to get those B-1 out of the way.’ 

A few B-1 droids were walking on the path ways patrolling. Zor approached the one. 

‘I haven’t seen you around. What is your destination?’ The B-1 reacted looking up at Zor.

‘My weapons are malfunctioning, it would misfire by itself. I need maintenance.’ Zor replied. ‘Get out of my way! Go back to where you come from.’

‘Roger!’ The B-1s turned then hurried away without looking back. It seems the pre programming of the skinny B-1s to follow orders from the bigger B-2s is a hardwired weakness that can always be exploited.

R-3 was dispatched to crack the code at the door to the maintenance pathway. Once the door opened, the boarding party rushed from one hatch to another in smooth movements. Zor was again the last to enter.

‘Good work guys!’ Toorani said it to maintain morale as they move to the next area. Zor remain the last, slowest, well behind the R-3 unit. 

‘Mr Jedi Master, does this thing have any weapons? None of the B-2’s work.’

‘Sir, it has no weapon in built. It can pick up and use the B-1 droid’s hand held weapons, if you are not in that B-2 form you are using now. It does have a very powerful reactor for its size.’ Zyjin answered the question for Toorani.

‘Ah, crap!’ well far back at the docked ship, Mr Zor was losing patience for following behind and having no guns to fire at the coming action. ‘I hate those skeleton sticks enough but I will do it’

He pressed the buttons and the transformation of the Mimic droids appearance began to morph. After a minute or so, a commander color B-1 with no weapons was catching up with the team of clones. 

The last access hatch was opened by the R-3 unit. The other side was in total darkness.

‘Mr Zor! Stay back! Far back!’ Toorani signaled everyone to hold and issued the order via whispers to his common link. 

The Clones commandos switch on their enhancement visual build into their helmet, before Zyjin and Toorani put on their own visual goggles the clones can see better than the Jedi.

The entire Reactor core area was in total darkness. There were very dim lights at the far end where the reactor core was housed. It was all quiet, too quiet, with exception of humming sound of the reactor. Clearly, this is a trap. Enhanced Visuals confirmed there are racks of powered down droids hung at racks at the ceiling. It seems the freighter use all available spaces to maximize number of droids this huge freighter can carry. 

‘Mr Zor, we will go in, you stay back! You are plan B, our backup! Good luck!’ 

That was the last whisper by Toorani before he signaled every breathing human flooded pass the hatch. Zor himself knows it is time to switch to serious mode, he did not reply, he know when to keep his mouth shut. 

It was still all quieted a minute after the team entered, then all of a sudden as expected. Shooting began! 

Toorani sensed energy blast coming from all directions. As droids hung upside down in their rest position above the ceiling were switched on and started firing. These droids did not care if their blast was missed or deflected by the Jedi towards the reactor core as that area was blast shielded.

The clone commandos engaged their Jets and leap to places to gain a position they can cause maximum damage even in the dark. But quickly every team member fighting in the large room would discover the stationary droids is not the biggest threat. A group of creatures has entered the room with deadly weapons, these creatures move fast in the dark like they can see in the day!

The visual goggles reveal the creatures with wings like the Geonosians but with a large head dominated by three huge ball shaped like eyes. Eyes that made them see well in the dark, two in the front and one at the back. Addition to being able to fly by their own power the creatures were suited up with a type of jet packs and even had some sort of forward projecting energy shield capable of deflecting blasts firing at them from the front. The front end of their limbs were heavy blasters connected to power packs on the creatures back pack, enable them to shoot four times in the air, a lot more then the clones holding one or two guns. These creatures were half fresh and blood half machine. They were the special commando units commanded by Zoovhoco.

A wall of shooting droids was formed on the path to the reactor. The distance gain by the team’s initial advance was quickly halted and slowly pushed back towards the entrance. Two of the clone commandos were cut down by cross fire, three injured in a matter of minutes.

A gigantic hologram of the droid general Grievous appeared:

‘Surrender Jedi! I will let you live a little longer if you do that now!’ Grievous made an offer.

Why he offer us to surrender? Toorani quickly worked his mind while he continue to deflect blasts with his saber plus force pushing flying creatures towards a hail of blasts from tight concentration of active droids so it would be killed or injured by the cross fire. 

Grievous wants to stamp out the mole and this is one way to get information! Toorani concluded. He yelled at the Hologram: ‘Forget it. We never surrender not even in your dreams!’ 

‘Then I will make sure your light sabers be brought to me and your bodies vaporized!’ The moment Grievous cut the transmission was the same moment the door Toorani’s team came from was shut by an extra layer of heavy blast doors. Droids began dropping down at the teams flanks attempt to encircle them completely.

Zyjin was standing close to HXT-3811, the clone was hit by blaster fire and his personal shields has depleted, the blast also throw him off balance to the floor, two creatures with wings headed for him for the kill. Zyjin use the force just in time, stopped both creature in mid air, in time for HXT-3811 to regain aim, killing one of the creature with his rapid blaster fire. 

‘Thank you sir!’ The clone was glad and moved closer to Zyjin to form a better defense position.

‘Retreat!’ Toorani ordered, ‘take cover!’

***

Mr Zor did not just stand there and watch. The R-3 droid can feed him all the action as it stations right there. Soon after the team entered, he hurried the mimic droid via the way they came in. He quickly followed the schematic of the ship mapped with a preset path, one that leads to the command bridge. This was actually plan A, as the whole thing was most likely to be a trap. Plan B was the one everything went smoothly, where the team can simply walk in and place the bombs at the reactor and walk out. Therefore as soon as he saw the reactor room was dark, Zor turned his mimic droid around and started walking fast. He knew Toorani would give it a try head on since the team has power to take out a hundred battle droids at a full frontal assault. 

By the time shooting started, Zor was at the nearest elevator to the bridge. As a commander droid, he gets pass check point smoothly. Therefore when Grievous shows up, Zor was walking to the bridge control room. 

His destination was one of the droid control consol. 

The other droids were busy doing their business, Zor slipped himself to the seat at one of the consol at the far end. He began using the visual interface the droids would use to find ways to shut down the droids at the reactor room. Zor did not just rely on the conventional way, by breaking part of the mimic hologram, a mechanical arm was extended to connect to control sockets from the lower chest of the mimic droid. Allow Zor to hack the system at the same time. He was able to do so without an astro droid present thanks to the fast hyper link the mimic droid connected to the docked ship where Zyjin’s R3R8 was in sync with the mimic droid. With no jamming inside ship, R-3 can hack the ship computer from all the way on the Dark Sunshine. 

‘Disable the droids at the reactor room, quickly!’ Zor ordered R-3 connected to the platform Zor stood on. 

R3R8 responded with beeps signal it was working on it with all it can process.

***

Meanwhile inside the reactor room, Zyjin and Toorani stood at the front of the retreating company, act as shields by restlessly deflecting blasts back to their source, while they use force to disrupt those flying creatures. The commandos behind them team together in a circle their shields form a link in defense as the injured commando at the centre slowly retreat with them towards the door they came from.

The situation seem like a stalemate but there were a lot more droids being activated and that wall of droids that were in the front the reactor were pushing steadily towards the retreating company.

Suddenly, the lights in the dark room came alight, all at once. Everyone’s goggles switched back to normal vision, just in time to witness the battle droids came to an abrupt stop as they power down. All that is left active now were the winged, half machine half living creature commandos flying all over the place. 

Zyjin performed a force leap towards the sealed blast door at the rear, his light saber immediately jets into the dense armor all the way to its handle. He quickly cut a large circle for a tunnel out. By using the force, he lift the piece of heavy metal away out and throw it towards the direction of the reactor. 

***

It did not take long for the CIS to discover their command centre was compromised. There were flash and blood operators at the bridge of the huge freighter, there were also droids, include those operates the ship that link to a number of separate independent droid link which Zor can’t switch off with his consol or hacking to one terminal. 

The moment few armed Neimoidian and their B-2 droids show up at the droid control centre was the moment Zor knew his time at the centre action has come and his time quit was also up. 

Two Neimoidian holding a clumsy ion cannon that can disable a droid began to charge the gun and point it to the mimic droid. Zor directed the mimic droid to stood up with hands up in surrender position, the connection link from its chest continue to hack. 

‘Lets all be spare parts!’ Zor yelled as he initiated the self destructed sequence. 

It was too late when the Neimoidian pulled the trigger on the ion gun, the holograms of the mimic droid stopped right before its powerful experimental reactors overloaded, generating a powerful blast enough vaporized everything inside the droid control room, the intense energy contained within the heavily armored walls spilled towards the bridge through all the doors and ducts it would find, setting everything that would caught fire in flames on its path. The entire bridge soon became living hell for aliens and droids. The entire command centre of the huge vessel was removed. 

‘Master! I just blow up the bridge, I have brought down the forward shield for the ship and switch off all the droids on the hull. I expect the navigation systems to go haywire at any moment and big asteroids hitting this thing hard. You better get out of there.’ Mr Zor pulled off the head gear of the control suit while speak to the common link.

***

Master Toorani and the rest of the troops heard Zor loud and clear via their earpieces. The three eyes aliens aren’t stupid, the moment the bridge was on fire, they started to pull back, mounting a fighting retreat towards hatches at the top of the ceiling. 

Even before the first alien enter the hatch, the ground moved as if it was earthquake. A huge asteroid must have collided with the ship. Immediately the whole place began to tilt violently. Seconds later the floor would become the ceiling. 

‘You guys go back to the ship now!’ Toorani ordered the commandos, but he himself was leaping towards the reactors. Zyjin was ahead of Toorani. The clones quickly went pass the hole and were on their way back to the ship. 

Zyjin and Toorani switch on their light sabers, force throw them towards the walls of the reactor protection housing. Both sabers jacked deep down the thick walls and by using the force, Zyjin move his light saber cutting a half circle towards the starting point of each other’s sabers. This was the quickest way to cut a circle in the walls. 

Once both saber was out and on their way back to their owners, Toorani began push circle piece into the reactor core housing. Zyjin opened his own backpack with the force, powerful bomb device lifted from the pack and zoom pass his shoulders, full speed ahead towards the opening. As soon as he saw the explosives pass the hole, he made a landing and leap towards the way they came from. 

Toorani deposited his load of explosives the same way and was right behind Zyjin on the way out. 

‘How long was the delay you set on the explosives?’ Toorani asked as they enter the pathway they came from.

‘Standard! Master, I did not reprogram them when I activated then throw them.’ Zyjin immediately realized it would do them no good, if the charges were set to blow too soon.

‘That gave us 200 seconds! Hurry!’ Toorani increase his speed with the force, surpassing Zyjin. Without a word, Zyjin followed. 

The surroundings was rotating as the ship began an out of control course in the asteroid field. Violent quakes push walls towards the two leaping Jedi as asteroid after asteroid hit the hull. Loose droids and other heavy steel of the ship were falling everywhere, making the path extremely dangerous. Then, soon as they clear the maintenance hatch, a gigantic explosion was heard. The bombs they planned exploded. The whole ship began to shake violently. 

The Jedi duo, slipped down the other maintenance tunnel connect to their ships less than a second before frames and heat wave swarmed container area. 

 

The R3 unit was the first to return to the Dark Sunshine, most of the commandos with exception of HXT-3811 in which his jet pack failed half way came back just before the ship start to rotate. Mr Zor was waiting at the docking hatch. He saw fire behind both Jedi as they approach him. Both Jedi use the force to throw HXT-3811 pass the door before they enter themselves. Zor would feel the temperature of the air went up even before he press the shut button, locking the hatch with shields and physical armor. 

A column of deadly frame burst out from the hatch, heating up the shields on the Dark Sunshine as it extends the distance between itself and the great freighter ship.

Dropping the mimic, the Dark Sunshine gains speed and shield protection, its sensors at maximum. 

On the bridge, Zyjin and Zor gather at the sensor station to find the vessel they knew exist nearby, the one ferrying those big eyes alien commandos. 

Then at the edge of the Asteroid field, they spotted an odd looking ship. It has insect like legs at the front, four wings mounted with engines, plus a fat and ugly torso at is rear suggest it has a powerful reactor. 

‘Perhaps those are the rumored Geonosian assault landing ship. It does not need to find a hatch to dock, it simply grab on the hull and burnt a hole for the assault team and droids to board. We found a number of our cruisers with such damage at the hull recently.’ Zor said looking at the hologram scan.

‘Set course for Hector 7. We are going to help Kenobi, even we are just a small group!’ Toorani turn to Lance and continue: ‘How are your men? We lost three, another three in the medical bay, I am afraid they will have to make do with the seditions for now. You want big action, you get what you wished.’

‘Thank you sir! We pull this one off all right! You and master Zyjin are as skillful as Kenobi and Skywalker with the saber. Thank for you shielding us. It is an honor fighting alongside with you two sir!’ Lance stood straight. ‘You can count on us have your back covered!’ 

‘Take some rest! We may have five hours. Dismissed!’ Toorani saluted the commando leader and saw him turn to towards the rear quarters to his clones. While looking over to his apprentice, he saw him operating the analyze station with Mr Zor leaning over Zyjin’s shoulder discussing. 

Toorani saw a hologram of a ship, it resembles a fish skeleton. Data suggest the skeleton is a thousand meters long and a hundred meters wide. As a starship designer he can’t help to ask:  
‘What is that?’ 

Zyjin replied his master: ‘The new techno union vulture droid carrier. It would dock two thousand vulture droid all over its open carriage hanger. What makes this ship unique was its powerful reactors on each end of the ship, it can shield up all the fighters droids on its body. So the droids can be active and act as concentrated anti fighter gun platform as well as fast deployment of a swarm of droid fighters.’

‘Apparently, that cargo ship we just blow up carried ten thousand of vulture droids on depart according to the logs I downloaded. They made a stop just before showing up here, transferred all those droids to five of these fish bones. I assume Master Kenobi is been swarmed as we speak.’

‘So you are saying that ship was half empty?’ Toorani was not all that surprised.

‘Master, they still got a hundred thousand B-1s and ten thousand B-2s in the cargo bay.’ Zyjin brought up the logs and points to the inventory data as evidence. 

‘They think we are worth that number of droids. Not bad! Looks like the Mimic droid saved us again.’ Mr Zor shows a bitter smile, ‘I wish they don’t come up with a method to detect the mimic just yet! How you gonna help Kenobi tackle ten thousand vulture droids? This ship is not a fighter. It has only small blasters.’

‘There is something down there on Hector 7’s moon. It was well concealed, heavily fortified for an observation post. The council was eying on the entire sector’s resource importance to the CIS when they choose it as target. Hector 7’s moon was a mere stone on the path at first. Kenobi along with other Generals think it can be taken in less than a week, but it turned out to be a three week plus battle, the entire sector Hector 7 is now in the hands of the republic, that moon it is now completely encircled. But the CIS continue to enforce it sending more ships to break the encirclement and harassing forces to tight down our fleets in the surrounding systems. There must be something down there they want to retrieve or prevent from falling to our hands.’ Toorani folds his arm to his chest and explain with serious tone.

‘The cargo on those freighters we took out was intended for Hector 7. Therefore I think the ground battle decides the outcome of the entire campaign.’ Zyjin continue to point to the ships log. 

‘I suggest we all rest before the coming battle. Go!’ Toorani advise his student while he loosens his battle gear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and your comment and aid is welcome.
> 
> Regards


End file.
